My Not so Perfect Brother?
by false sourires
Summary: Dear diary, I wonder if I can adopt my brother's friend. The story of Yagyuu through the eyes of his younger sibling.
1. Aniki

Disclaimer: POT not mine…Takeshi Konomi's.

My P-…Not so Perfect Brother?

Dear journal,

I think Aniki is an android. That's what Kaede, my little sis, confided to me when she was five, now she's nine and still isn't sure whether it is true or not. The sad thing is- I think she might have been right. Sometimes I really doubt if Aniki is a teenage human boy. He acts like an old forty-year old man, looks like a twenty year old, and I've never seen him display a trace of being human. I wonder if he bleeds. I mean androids don't have blood, right? The reason I say this? Aniki is perfect.

At least, that's what Kaa-san and Tou-san tell me. Oh, and everybody else who has ever met Aniki. I can understand Kaa-san and Tou-san, Aniki is their firstborn, who coincidentally turned out to be a son. Wait this is Aniki there is no 'just happens'- their perfectly expected firstborn son. Aniki is the epitome of their orderly, upper middle class ideals of what a son should be. Nothing about Aniki is untidy or rebellious- when he's out of his school uniform, he wears slacks with matching sweater vest-no, brand name t-shirts or jeans for my brother. He could give my school disciplinarian a lesson on proper posture and correct usage of manners. His classmates dubbed him the 'Gentleman'. Ugh, how depressing! Oh, and he's never received anything less than an A in a class. I hate his brilliance; he can't even suck at sports. In short, my Aniki is the shining apple of our parents 'and his teachers' lives; oh not to mention, the envy of all my parents' associates. His classmates don't even hate him! Ugh, the prat always comes home with a bag full of homemade chocolates on Valentine's Day, and I just know he turns down all the girl's confessions. How? You never see him bring home any of the girls who gave him that chocolate. The guys in his class envy him, but do you think they get mad? - No. Who could ever be mad at the perfect Yagyuu Hiroshi?

Apparently only me, Yagyuu Ikeda. I hate having a perfect brother. It means I can never even compare. All my parents tell me is "Ikeda be more like Hiroshi". Well, I'm sorry, I am not some android child who can do well at everything, get perfect grades, and never have any fun. Unfortunately for them, I like having friends and doing other things besides school, chores and clubs. What self-respecting teenager plays golf for fun? Aniki doesn't have a social life. He has school, golf, and chores. I know he doesn't have friends-despite what Kaa-san says classmates that come over to do projects are not friends. They don't even address each other informally, then again Aniki calls Kaede and I – Kaede-chan and Ikeda-kun. It might kill- I mean overload his circuits- to be even slightly less than polite. I think Kaa-san needs to lecture me less on being too social and Aniki more on being less than social. Even Kaede has friends; of course, Kaa-san lectures her too. I mean shouldn't Kaa-san at least bother him to be more social so he can meet the perfect woman and they can get married and have perfect children and live the most perfect little life… I disgust myself ...ugh… the images are making me sick.

Forget it. Aniki doesn't know how to deal with people. When Kaa-san and Tou-san go out and make Aniki watch us- it's weird. Aniki has never been a normal brother. I can't remember him ever playing with Kaede or I at all- not even a silly board game. Forget something as childish as wrestling, which just doesn't fit our family. I mean I know we aren't the most physically emotional people, but I think Aniki takes it to a different level. It's like he doesn't feel at all; he's-I don't know…distant. His posture is perfect, so he doesn't slouch or tense with laziness or anger. His face, forget it, his face…it doesn't change. I mean, if it weren't for the fact that _occasionally_ he gives people a small polite smile when helping them, I would think it was stuck in this not-happy but not- angry look. It was better before he got his glasses, then you could at least know he was human, but one day he just came home in those one-way glasses. They're so creepy.

They're the reason Kaede thought Aniki was an android. I know most guys scoff when girls coo about eyes being the window to the soul, but I can't help but think it's true. Before I never used to wonder if Aniki was human but when he got _those_, I began to wonder. I hate it when he looks at me…I can just see those staring at me reflecting light, but not letting their owner's eyes be seen. It's like he can see right through me, but _those_ hide him from being seen. Sometimes, I have nightmares about those glasses. I dream that he's staring at me and I turn around to tell him off, but when I look at him, he takes them off _slowly_. I feel satisfied that he's finally taking them off, but I also get really apprehensive. A scream gets stuck in my throat as I see them- empty glowing crimson pits -behind the glasses, as he finally grins- maliciously. It terrifies me enough that I jerk awake…One time I had fallen asleep on the couch and when I jerked up from the nightmare he was there- staring at me. It was silent, as we just stared at each other before he eventually broke away his gaze-I've avoided looking straight at his face since then.

I think Kaede and I are adopted; we don't really fit in this family. We like having friends and doing what other kids are doing…but forbid any, _any_ video games or manga are found in our house. I know Kaede gets just as tired of the straight-laced attitude our family has as I do. We both think housewives and cubicle business drones are dull and want something different, but with our family it's what we'll probably end up doing. I hate that Aniki doesn't care. I hate that when I feel like such an outsider to this family I get told by some teacher, "Yagyuu-kun, you're such a proper and model student, just like your Aniki". Let's get this straight: I like being imperfect, because I do not want to be perfectly ordinary, well-mannered, future upper middle management and friendless, stoic, lifeless Yagyuu Hiroshi.

Truly Flawed,

Ikeda

* * *

Revised: 2-13-12

Hmmm…sort of serious there. It won't always be so harsh. This is likely to be shorter than my other fic, I have a planned ending for this one. This is all written from the viewpoint of my OC Yagyuu's little brother, though I might include someone else's view later on. Right now Yagyuu is a second year, and has not joined the tennis team yet.

Well, thanks for reading.

False Sourires


	2. Tutors

My P-…Not so Perfect Brother?

**Day 1: Hour 7: Minute 15**

Journal.

You will never believe it. Kaa-san and Tou-san had a family meeting today, and they announced their kicking Aniki out of the house because they can no longer stand having an android for a son. JK.

They did have a meeting- _to discuss my grades_.

Yeah. IT was too Fun.

Hahaha. I'm killing myself with all this humor.

By the way- it looks like we may be seeing more of each other in the future. I'm under house arrest…that wasn't a joke Journal. Don't laugh. Well since you don't know about it yet, I'll tell you the events that led to my conviction.

First off, it was all my chemistry sensei's fault. Yesterday, we took an exam. Today, he called Kaa-san to notify her that on the Calorimetry test I received a -_drumroll_- C. You don't have to be sympathetic journal…I know you're disappointed with me... what with my high B average in the class I just go ahead and fail the test. Seriously Journal, learn to laugh here- I need all the humor considering my dry attempts at it. Anyways, on with the story.

So Sensei called Kaa-san telling her how worried he was for my grade in the class. Kaa-san then had to go call Tou-san to inform him of my imminent failure. To sum it up Journal-They ambushed me. And I never saw it coming. My fault really. There had been signs. Kaede was staring out the window as I walked up the sidewalk to our door, her eyes were wide, sympathetic; _I should have known_. Even if I didn't realize it then, I should have known when I saw Tou-san's car in the driveway. He's never home at five, five thirty _maybe_, but never five. _If I could go back in time…I'd prank sensei so bad for all this trouble he's brought down upon me. _Tou-san sitting in the living room sipping tea as I entered was the biggest sign. Did I listen to my instincts and hightail it out of there? No, because I'm an idiot. Kaa-san coming out of the kitchen cut off my chances of escaping while it was still available.

"Ikeda sit down."

Tou-san's voice is so cold and intimidating. My spine shivered with apprehension. _Dictators could take lessons in intimidation from Tou-san._ Unsuspectingly, I walked into the living room and took a seat at the opposite side of the coffee table from him. Aniki was sitting there on the other end across from Kaede staring at his tea. That surprised me. _Another missed sign_! Aniki's usually at golf practice, so he gets home a little while after I do. I was beginning to think my watch was broken, and I was later than I thought. Soccer practice had gone on longer than I anticipated. Kaa-san sitting down interrupted my thoughts. Tou-san hadn't looked up from his tea to greet me.

"Ikeda, Otou-san and I would like to speak with you about some disturbing information we received today. _How did I miss the signs? They even sounded like they were announcing a death_! _Of my social like!_ Yokoma-sensei called me today. He says you failed the test, you received a 76 percent, which lowered your overall grade from an 88 percent to 86 percent. Otou-san and I want you to know this is unacceptable. We talked with your sensei. He said that if you get above 91 on the next three tests, in addition to, handing in two extra-credit essays he will move your class grade to a 91."

Finished speaking, she sipped at her hot tea. I was really annoyed, wanting to yell at them 'What's so wrong with getting a B', but of course a B is failing to them. Forbid that a Yagyuu does not get all A's, compromising the chance to get into an elite high school. I was shaking. Furious. It was then that Tou-san put down his tea and looked at me.

"I find your performance in school unacceptable Ikeda. After Yokoma-san called, I phoned your principal who informed me of the marks in your other classes. The marks in your math, Japanese and PE classes were all acceptable, but I expect you to improve the scores in your chemistry, history, English, and German classes. Your performance in those classes is lacking, so until those grades improve I asked your soccer coach to bench you from participating in the games. Now you will not have to stay the extra hour at practice, also, you are not to associate with your friends. I have decided to get you a tutor to help with your studying. Hiroshi has agreed to help with all your subjects except German- Shirashi Komo will tutor you between five and six on Wednesdays for that. "

I stared at him shocked. My hands clenched tightly into fists. Too many emotions assaulted me. I threw a glance at Aniki, but he was still staring at his tea. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses. _He had to be my tutor. Great! My parents plan to use him to turn me into android too._ Tou-san let out a heavy breath.

"Ikeda. Hiroshi . Begin studying tonight. Dinner won't be for an hour yet."

Aniki finally looked up from his cup of tea at Tou-san.

"Yes. Right away, Otou-san." He finally turned his head to look at me."Do you have your chemistry book? We can go over what you are doing in class right now."

I stared directly at his face, but his creepy glasses only reflected the light. I couldn't understand him. He was so cold. It makes me angry, why can't he be a normal person?

"It's upstairs." We both stood up, and I led the way to my room, while Kaa-san went to the kitchen to cook leaving Tou-san and Kaede in silence.

So now, I have no social life. It looks like they found a way to capture and cage me in, so they can tame me into another manageable son. That's what they did to Aniki. The only difference is that he never tried to get out of his cage once he was caught. They got to him early so he would never have a taste of freedom. Now he can't survive outside the cage. I don't want to be like Aniki. I've tasted freedom and I never plan to let it go…at least once I am out of their reach…How am I supposed to deal with this?

Caged Pre-teen,

Ikeda

* * *

Revised: 1-26-12

Thanks for Reading!

Now go review. Not a joke!

I know this chapter didn't have a lot to say about Yagyuu or Niou, but it's getting there. It's the small things. To clarify some things- Ikeda has a severe persecution complex to his brother, which affects his view of him. In the first paragraph Ikeda doesn't think he's failing, he's being sarcastic. He feels he does average so he gets upset when his parents expect perfection and consider a C failing. Hmmm… just how to introduce Niou… In the upper corner Ikeda's counting down the days of his punishment.

False Sourires


	3. Glitches

My P-…Not so Perfect Brother?

**Day: 8 Hour: 9 Minute: 20**

Journal…

Aniki…is malfunctioning…a glitch is in his otherwise orderly programming.

In my parent's ongoing brainwashing…_hem, hem_…'tutoring' torture, Aniki and I have been reviewing covalent bonding, conjugation, proper verb placement of English, and the political consequences of General Perry's naval blockade affect on Japan during the 19th century. Oh the joy, oh the joy! I was contemplating how effective a sharpened pencil might be in committing suicide when Aniki grabbed it and said a pen was much more useful to write with.

**List of Annoying Things My Aniki Does Side Note:**

**Number 23- He interferes in attempts to end my agony**

Anyways, this torture has been occurring daily upon entering my prison after my one hour of allotted soccer practice. Soon after I arrive, Aniki bustles in and puts away his bags before sitting down to teach me. Argh. At first, I didn't see anything unusual about that. Aniki was still being Aniki with his impeccable formal attire and manners, _even inside _his own home. He _even_ studies as a hobby! Ugh, he makes me need to read Jump manga. Sweet junk food for the mind.

Kaa-san gets home from her errands at 4:45, sees us and continues with her chores. It's been the routine for the last week. At least until Kaede noticed something earlier tonight. Today Kaede came home early; normally Kaa-san picks up Kaede while she is running her errands. During times when mandatory study is not being unfairly forced down upon a person, Kaede is here before Aniki or me, but because we missed extra sports practice she comes in after us. This afternoon, she came and sat down observing us. She did this for some time before she started to fidget about, peering at Aniki before glimpsing at the clock. She did this several times, before I finally **asked** her,

"Kaede, you're distracting me. Stop staring! What are you looking at anyway?"

Aniki rudely interrupted me,"Ikeda-kun that is impolite." He glared at me…I think…, before turning to Kaede.

"Kaede-chan, Ikeda-kun does have a point. Is something the matter? "

Kaede scrutinized him much like a toddler examines a stranger, before asking him,

"Did golf practice get out early? Or did Tou-san ask you to come home early, so you can help Ikeda? You have been home awfully early this week."

Aniki stared at her, glasses unreadable, finally he smiled. At least I think that's what his lips inclining just a bit at the sides meant. Maybe it was a spasm.

"No. Otou-san did not ask me to come home early to help Ikeda-kun study. Golf practice has not been keeping me long, so I have been able to arrive home earlier than expected."

_Oh joy, my dearest dreams answered_. I just had to find out how much longer this d_ream_ was going to last.

"Does that mean next week you'll be home later because of practice?"

I gave the best shojo manga eyes impression in hopes that he would say 'yes'. He glanced over at me- in surprise? Hard to tell when he never let more or less than a polite expression on his face.

"Perhaps. I have not yet been informed. Now, let's get back to the subjunctive rule."

He straightened his posture, like it could be anymore straight, and adjusted his glasses. It was a long night. Six hours of homework…Torture tactics winning. _NO. Think rock music. Ecchi. American action movies._

I don't know why what Kaede said bothers me- she's right though. Aniki has always been a model student, and of course, a model student does well in both academics and extracurricular activities. In elementary school, Aniki tried several clubs –sports and academic, before he settled on golf, much to Tou-san's delight. What a great hobby for his future middle management lifestyle. Aniki is good at golf. Being an android and all it figures. Seriously it's sad, Aniki is actually really good at sports. It's a shame he has no real interest in sports because he could excel at them; at least, that's what all his coaches have told Tou-san when they were recruiting Aniki to join them.

Tou-san and Kaa-san are always against him participating in other clubs- they don't want him 'distracted' from their absolute control. I think Aniki knows that, which is why I'm mad at him. He does nothing to distance himself from their expectations. It's like he doesn't have any dreams of his own. I suppose androids don't dream though. That still doesn't explain why he submits to their control. Kaede's right: it is weird for Aniki to not keep to a strict schedule. The schedule dictates that he attends golf for 2-3 hours after school. Oh well.

Just a few more weeks, then this torture had better be over. I'll have vacation to catch up with my friends, effectively ruining my parent's attempts at brainwashing. I feel sorry for Aniki though. He never made friends to undo Kaa-san and Tou-san's brainwashing.

Caged Bird Dreaming,

Ikeda

* * *

Revised: 1-26-12

Another chapter done. More to come.

Hmmm… if it wasn't clear Yagyuu's glitch was that he had been off schedule. It might not seem that important, but it plays a bigger part in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

False Sourires


	4. Disobediance

My Imperfect Brother

JOURNAL………….

I…don't know what to write…I'm still in shock…Aniki……_my Aniki-_ Yagyuu Hiroshi…is without a doubt…malfunctioning.

It is not comprehensible. Kaa-san and Tou-san are simply mystified as how to fix it. Their perfect son- the son who excels in everything, breathes perfect manners, embodies the epitome of the future business man and does whatever they wish- has learned how to do things without their command. Oh wait! I haven't told you yet journal, have I?

For the last two weeks we've been on school break, until the next school year starts. I managed to ace all my classes so the prison sentence has been lifted. I spent fourteen hours for **twenty-three** days studying. Aghhh! The moment that last bell rang, I was gone. My soccer addiction had to be satisfied. So to sum it up I haven't been home much trying to avoid my prison, and when I have been home it was way past dinner. I had a reputation to clear…_dirty_…. I was becoming known as a notable study worm. I don't have to worry about that now. Tonight was the first time in two weeks that I had gotten back early enough to eat dinner with everyone. I haven't had much of a chance to see Kaede, or Aniki, but really I needed a break from him after that torture. Like me, I assumed Kaede was hanging out with her friends, while Aniki stayed in his room studying. Boring. Anyways, at dinner when we sat down I noticed that Aniki wasn't there.

"Kaede, Where's Aniki?"

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and blinked.

"I'm not sure, I think he's at practice. He told Kaa-san he likely wouldn't make it to dinner."

I was shocked. Aniki rarely stayed out this late, unless it involved a study group.

"Oh, so did golf practice start again? I wonder why it wasn't going in the first place…"

I wondered, starting to eat my rice. Normally, our family doesn't speak at the dinner table, save for when Tou-san had big news to share with us. The conversation between Kaede and I was unusually long for dinner. What happened next was unheard of.

"Ikeda, What do you mean golf practice is starting up again?"

Her question through me for a loop, so I just sort of stared at her with my chopsticks in my mouth, having just taken a bite of rice. Luckily Kaede answered.

"While Aniki was helping Ikeda with his homework, he always came home earlier than normal, so when we asked him why, he said they weren't having practice at the time and he wasn't sure when they would begin again."

Tou-san frowned at this, asking,

"How long did this go on?"

This time I answered.

"Aniki was home early every day until break started, so about three weeks. We thought you asked him to come home early…"

He looked contemplative, while Kaa-san nodded firmly, saying,

"Well, I wonder what was going on, but I suppose that is why Hiroshi has been gone every day, so the team could make up for all the cancelled practices."

This really surprised me, and apparently Tou-san too. I glanced over at Kaede where she was nodding.

"Aniki's been gone everyday?"

"Yep! I guess you wouldn't know. Aniki's been getting home late for most of the break. Whenever you were home, he had just barely come in before you."

Wow. Aniki got out? Unthinkable, right journal? Guess what…that's still not the most surprising thing that happened tonight.

It went back to being silent for the rest of dinner. Afterwards, Kaa-san cleaned up in the kitchen while Tou-san started to read the newspaper. Kaede and I watched a comedy sitcom that Kaa-san liked so she could listen to it while she cleaned. Around nine-thirty Kaede was sleepy so she excused herself to go to bed. As she got to the staircase the door opened and Aniki walked in. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and his normally tidy clothes actually looked ruffled. Kaa-san glanced at the clock.

"Hiroshi, did they hold you at practice this late? That does not seem right."

Aniki looked over at her, I think he was surprised.

"Yes, they did. I apologize I should have called and told you I would be later than expected."

Kaa-san nodded, ready to let it go when Kaede spoke up.

"Aniki…Where are your golf clubs? Did you leave them at school? Why are you carrying that bag over your shoulder? It looks like a racket case."

She peered at him a frown alighting her face while the rest of us turned at him. Aniki finished taking off his shoes, setting them together neatly at the door before heading to the stairs to go to his room. Not one single peek towards the rest of us.

"No, my golf clubs are in the garage. It is called a tennis racket case, Kaede-chan."

Silence. I did not here a single breath being drawn in the room. Tousan and Kaa-san were trading looks with each other. Ending the loud silence, Kaede asked confused,

"Then how was Aniki playing golf?"

My parents stared at her wrinkled frown before Tou-san got up from his chair and put down the newspaper.

"Hiroshi, come down here immediately. I want to talk to you."

Aniki came around the corner steadily descending the stairs, his bags gone.

"Yes Otou-san?" Aniki asked in his monotone voice, betraying no evidence that he knew he had done the unthinkable and made Tou-san angry with him.

"Hiroshi where have you been all day? I thought you said you were at practice? So why did you leave your golf clubs here? And why do you have a tennis case?"

Tou-san and Kaa-san truly looked upset. Aniki was unperturbed, unreadable as ever.

"I was at practice…._tennis practice_."

Tou-san and Kaa-san threw confused looks at him before asking,

"Why were you at tennis practice?"

Aniki went into the kitchen where I could hear him pouring a cup of hot tea.

"I am in the tennis club, and tryouts for regulars begin in a month."

My Aniki, Yagyuu Hiroshi, officially made our parents speechless. Complete utter silence filled the room. I could hear the crickets chirping. For the second time, it was Kaede who broke the silence.

"Aniki is on the tennis team? Since when?"

Aniki entered into the living room and sat down. He looked over to Kaede.

"Yes, I joined the team three weeks ago, and started practice as soon as break begin, so I could catch up with the other members."

I thought about it for a moment, that means he joined the club while he was tutoring me. Kaa-san and Tou-san obviously reached the same conclusion as I had.

"What about the golf club, Hiroshi? Being on both teams might disturb your studies. Have you considered that?"

Tou-san looked forebearing, while Aniki nodded.

"Yes, Okaa-san. I handed in my resignation to the golf club before I joined the tennis club."

He turned back to looking at his tea, taking a sip. Tou-san finally spoke up,

"Hiroshi. You were the fukubuchou of the golf club, are you sure you want to do that? Think of what that would mean on your transcripts. Do you even know how to play tennis? You can't expect to do as well on a team with more experienced players."

Aniki didn't even look up from his tea.

"I am proficient at tennis, and I am quite aware that my fellow members have more talent than myself, but I don't mind considering I have no intention to be fukubuchou or buchou."

Tou-san was angry, a flush creeping onto his face.

"y-you know this, and you joined anyway? What were you thinking Hiroshi?! I want you to go hand in your resignation to the tennis club, then go right over to the golf club and ask to be re-admitted. Tomorrow Hiroshi!"

At this, Aniki let out a deep sigh. His eyes never wavering from the tea.

"I can not do that." He took a sip of his tea ignoring Tou-san's angry intake of air. "It's not possible. The school board disbarred the golf club."

Tou-san paused at this. Kaa-san blinked, finally speaking up letting her confusion be known.

"Hiroshi, when did that happen? Why?"

Aniki was silent, his lips tightly pressed together. After two heartbeats he responded,

"it officially was withdrawn from student activities five weeks ago because the school board members were dissatisfied with the membership and the tournament records. Rikkidai is a highly competitive school : it does not accept failure. "

"That still does not explain why you didn't inform us of this when it happened."

Tou-san stated steely.

"The school council notified the team four weeks ago. In the meantime, members of the tennis club had come to express their interest in having me join the club. I was not sure that I would join, given the regime the tennis members have to follow. I observed a few tennis practices after school to get a better idea of the team." Aniki paused, took a sip of tea and put it down.

"That still does not explain why you did not ask for permission from either Okaa-san of myself."

Aniki didn't bother to look at Tou-san.

"The practices were very fascinating. The Rikki Dai tennis club is really one of the most prestigious clubs at the school and in the nation. The team has to Nationals every year; as it happens, they won last year. I find the leaders impressive: their potential in the next few years looks good. The principal was there, and he explained that the tennis club at Rikki Dai Senior High was just as prestigious. The Review Board for applicants is told to pay special attention to the tennis members who apply there for the high school. The coach also said that with my academic record it was likely I could keep up with being in the club. He wouldn't require me to take the physicals again either. I assumed it would be fine for me to join the club then. It ordinarily will not last this long, I have been attempting to catch up before school commences."

Aniki finally turned his head around and looked up at Tou-san. Kaa-san and Tou-san appeared startled, as if they weren't sure how to react to their perfect, obedient son's first step of independence from them. I looked at Kaede. She seemed just as stunned as I felt, staring at me with her wide confused eyes. This was not how our Aniki behaved. After a couple of minutes Kaa-san and Tou-san finally nodded.

"I suppose it is fine, as long as, it does not get in the way of your studies. In the future we expect you to tell us these things when they occur, Hiroshi. Not After."

Kaa-san firmly told Aniki.

"Yes Okaa-san. I apologize for not doing so. I did not think you would mind"

The house was filled with silent accusations after that. It was interrupted by Kaede saying good night. Kaa-san went back to cleaning a spotless kitchen, while Tou-san, Aniki and I stayed in the tense living room.

Tonight was definitely the longest night in the entirety of my elevens years. This goes way beyond my suspicions of Aniki having a glitch. Tonight was not the fault of a glitch. This journal is the work of a highly skilled hacker. No simple error or mediocre hacker could penetrate the Gentleman firewall of Yagyuu Hiroshi, possibly the most complicated firewall to date. My next question is who is the hacker?, and do I really want to know? This hacker managed to get my Aniki to act independently of his programmers iron tight control, without a meaningful apology. They must have laid a virus. I wonder how deep it runs. I will keep watch to see what else happens. Right now, I must sleep; tonight's events exhausted my mind. There is a chance that this was all a hallucination, but I don't think my imaginations that great.

Brain Jacked,

Ikeda

* * *

Whew. This is the longest chapter yet, and my favorite. Finally the plot really begins to unfold.

Who knew Yagyuu could be so rebellious?

Thanks for reading! Please Review.

False Sourires


	5. Hackers

My Not so Perfect Brother

Journal….

I don't know where to start. So much has happened. It's been over two months since the rebellion. I became the forward and rejoined my friends for late practice. Aniki continued in his downward spiral of returning home late, going out for several hours after dinner and leaving earlier in the morning just to attend tennis practice. Kaa-san and Tou-san let it happen; they didn't know how to respond to this break down of their programming. As for Aniki, it was all done perfectly. His grades didn't slip, and not once did his robotic demeanor crash. Figures. I have to admit the Hacker impresses, _well _their work impresses me, I could care less for the person. Yes, that's right journal, I met the Hacker. Truly, an experience I could have done without. But that did not happen, and I can't get what happened out of my head, so hopefully, you can help me solve the problem.

It all started yesterday morning. Aniki had left for practice two hours previous, and Kaede and I were finishing our breakfast.

"Kaede, hurry up and finish your breakfast. Ikeda, wait for your sister! Otou-san and I have a business party to attend tonight, so Hiroshi will watch you two. No arguments Ikeda. Kaede you will have to go wait for Ikeda to finish soccer practice. Ikeda walk with your sister to Rikkidai to wait for your brother when you're finished with practice."

"Hai Kaa-san!"

"Seriously Kaa-san! I'm old enough to watch Kaede myself. I don't need Aniki to babysit me."

"Ikeda!"

"Fine! Go by Rikkidai after soccer practice. Don't forget Kaede."

Yes, I know journal, I'm way too old to still need a babysitter! But do they accept that? No. I could hang out with my friends while Aniki babysat! He was two years younger than me when he started babysitting! Hippocrates. Resuming with the events.

Kaede and I grabbed our bags and walked to school. I had to walk slower so she could keep up. But not so slow it seemed we were walking together. It sucked being the only guy in the class who had to walk his younger sister to school and babysit her. Kaede, her sweet self never said anything about the distance. Yesterday, it must have bothered her though, because she jogged to keep up with me.

"It's okay nii-san. You don't have to walk me to Rikkidai after school; I can go wait for Aniki myself. That way you can hang out with your friends."

That was such a tempting offer, but what kind of brother would I be if I made her stay alone with Aniki?

"Kaede. No. It'll be my fault if someone grabs you walking alone to Rikkidai, or if you get lost."

She frowned.

"I know my way to Rikkidai! Plus, I wouldn't walk alone, there are other girls in the class with older siblings at Rikkidai, so I could walk with them."

Sigh.

"Kaede, are you trying to get rid of me? Do you just want to ditch both of your older brothers and go to a friend's house?"

"That's not what I was trying to do!"

"Sure. Stop making excuses."

"See if I try to help you again!"

She dropped several steps back from him pouting. Good. They were almost to the school now. As they entered the gates Ikeda stopped.

"Don't forget to meet me at the soccer field when you're finished with dance."

"I know."

………………………………………

I slipped my soccer bag over my shoulder. A few of my teammates yelled a 'later', I waved. They already knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to the hangout tonight. Komura already teased me about being a good nii-san and taking good care of cute Kaede-chan. Honor demanded I slug him. So I did. Of course that got everyone off on a laughing spree, especially when Kaede wandered onto the stands to observe the practice. Ugh. Why me? Overall, the day sucked. Anyways, I met Kaede standing beside the locker room entrance, and we begin walking off the campus. Neither of us said a word. I didn't even get a 'hello' from Kaede. She really must have been upset about that morning. The entire walk consisted of silence on both our parts, at least until we reached the entrance gates at Rikkidai.

Turns out neither of us knew where the tennis courts were. Any time in the past when we'd come, we had gone to the golf area, so neither of us had a clue where the tennis courts might be. I was willing to walk around the edges of the campus to look for the courts. More time wasted until we met up with Aniki. Spotting a Rikkidai student, I decided he would be no help in giving us directions. Kaede on the other hand seemed to have other ideas because she walked right up to him before I could stop her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the tennis courts are?"

The boy looked down at her surprised. He hadn't seen either of us. I walked up to Kaede.

"Yeah, I might. Why do you want to know shrimp?"

Kaede wasn't pleased by that term anymore than I was and frowned up at him. He stared coolly down at her.

"I'm looking for my older brother. He's a member of the team."

He raised an eyebrow at her. By that time I'd come up behind her.

"Two shrimps, huh. Who exactly is your brother? Maybe I can help you find him."

I tugged on Kaede's arm just as she was about to speak up. I glared at him.

"Don't bother him Kaede, he isn't going to tell us where the tennis courts are anyways."

She frowned up at me, but nodded. As we turned to go to the west of the school, he spoke up.

"Heh. Your going the wrong way, the courts are on the east side of the school. Shrimp."

Reaching out his arm he ruffled my hair to my annoyance. Smirking he passed both of us, heading in the direction we were originally going. Kaede and I stopped frowning at him, but looked at each other considering if we should really follow his advice. I didn't want to trust him, but neither did I want to follow him. Why was he walking around the campus afterschool anyways? Shouldn't he be cleaning or participating in a club? There was no way he was up to good. Kaede tugged at my sleeve, so I stared down at her. She pointed in the direction he had 'advised' us to head in. Frowning, I started walking that way, it couldn't hurt, at least we'd be getting away from him. Turning around the corner of the school, we bumped into someone.

"Kaede-chan. Ikeda-kun. What are you doing here?"

Yep, the someone was Aniki. He stared down at us confused. Had Kaa-san told him about watching Kaede tonight? Why wouldn't she? Kaede blinked up at him unsure of his confusion.

"Didn't Kaa-san tell you she and Tou-san were going out tonight?"

I watched Aniki straighten out, adjusting his glasses. Light reflected off his glasses. I wasn't sure but I think he was surprised.

"No, they didn't mention it. I take it I'm supposed to be watching Kaede-chan then?"

Kaede stared up at Aniki, eyes wide.

"Hai. Kaa-san told Ikeda and I this morning before we left. Maybe she didn't tell you because you were gone? I don't think they'll be home until dinner."

"I see. Did you come here to wait?"

She nodded. Ikeda gazed around bored.

"Ikeda walked me after his practice got out. We got lost because we didn't know where the tennis courts were, but a nice student told us it was to the east of the school."

Aniki was straightening his club uniform. Ikeda recognized that as a clear sign of annoyance. Who cleans when they're annoyed? Healthy people smash stuff.

"What exactly did this _nice_ student look like, Kaede-chan?"

Maybe my feeling about that guy was right. Unusual for Aniki to think suspiciously of anyone.

"He was tall, wearing a sports uniform and his hair was bleached."

"He was lurking, sarcastic and had a fetish for the word 'shrimp'. Probably up to something too."

Aniki stared at both of us as we gave him our descriptions, nodding to himself. I think his fists were clenched.

"Niou-kun! Come here. I know you're hiding there."

Kaede and I gave Aniki baffled looks.

"Heehee. Hey, shrimp!"

Out came Kaede's 'nice' student. He was watching us? What the heck? I settled for glowering at the apparition named 'Niou'. All I got was a cocky smirk.

"Niou-kun what are you doing out here? You were supposed to be at the tennis courts an hour ago. Sanada-san is upset with you. Bucho says he would like to speak with you after practice. He is rather displeased with your lack of discipline."

Niou's smirk fell for an instant before returning full force.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at the courts? I'm feeling unfairly treated here. How come you didn't tell me you had mini mes? Seriously, Hiroshi-kun! Don't tell me you don't love me?"

The abomination of nature that I refuse to acknowledge as a person, spewed out hanging over a stock still Aniki. I had to act. Going behind Kaede, I put my hands over either side of her ears. Glaring up at the two of them I saw Aniki disentangling the abomination for himself. Straightening his uniform once again.

"Are you going to tell me what you were up to, or wait for the principal to inform me?"

"Hiroshi-kun! I'm insulted."

"I am sure you are. Stop attempting to give my little sister nightmares. If you do not get to practice right away, Bucho told me to inform you that if you are not at the tennis courts at five he expects you to run a hundred laps before morning practice."

"Shit. It's two minutes past five Yagyuu."

The abomination ran off cursing. I was glad I hadn't taken my hands off Kaede's ears. Aniki turned to watch him run off before looking at me.

"I still have another two hours of practice tonight. That was Niou-san. He is often referred to as the Trickster here, and is a member of the tennis club. Would you mind staying and watching Kaede-chan until practice is over? Or taking her with you if you were going somewhere?"

Blinking, I stared at him in shock. Aniki rarely ever spoke to me this much. And he was asking me to watch Kaede for him because of a teammate. It took me a moment to make sure the world wasn't tilting off kilter.

"Sure, we're supposed to stay until you were done with practice anyway. I'm not leaving Kaede alone with 'that' Aniki."

He sighed, nodding.

"Good. Thank you Ikeda-kun. But stay close to her. Niou is…typical…for the tennis team. Actually, keep her at the top of the bleachers farthest away from the courts."

All my willpower was being used to keep my jaw from dropping. Was Aniki really that disturbed by his teammates? Kaede distracted me as she started fidgeting.

"Hai. I'll stay close to her. She'll probably do homework."

Aniki nodded.

"You can let go of her ears now, but beware of the pink haired boy and the boy with uncombed hair."

Three people, three people ! Aniki has warned me to watch Kaede around. Well, I'm aware he has strict manners and expectations, he usually doesn't discriminate anyone. He'll correct their grammar at times. Inform them of a more polite way to go about something, but that's really to be expected. Reluctantly, I let go of Kaede's ears. She glared up at me. Huffing.

"I know what yaoi is Ikeda! Just because you won't let me read the manga doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

I frowned down at her piercing eyes. Aniki, I think, looked at her startled. Does he know what yaoi manga was? Better yet, my imouto is not becoming a yaoi fangirl. The ones at school were more than enough.

"I already told you to stop reading that stuff. It does not happen in really life. And Aniki and t_hat person _are not characters from a yaoi manga, so stop fantasying stuff that isn't true. He was just doing that because he knew it annoyed Aniki."

"That is true Kaede-chan. Niou-kun is prone to that kind of behavior. I have to get back to practice, so Ikeda will stay with you until practice is finished. It would be a beneficial time for both of you to get your homework finished."

Kaede and I stared at him. Only he would command his younger siblings to do homework at school. He was already walking past the both of them in the direction of the abomination had ran off in. They stared at each other, before falling into step behind him. Soon they came upon a loud, screaming court full of students running laps and playing tennis. Aniki pointed out the bleachers and Ikeda pulled Kaede over in that direction, walking all the way to the top of the bleachers. 'Niou' had smirked when he had seen them come in. The bastard had lied to them. The courts were in the original direction they were heading, not on the eastside. Kaede sat watching for awhile, before she pulled out her homework.

A taller boy shouted out orders to the other people. Ikeda identified him as the bucho, and the long haired boy next to him as the fukubucho. Most of the club seemed to be practicing swings and running. Ikeda wasn't sure of much in tennis, but he was pretty sure you swung rackets, instead of jogging. What shocked him was when Aniki and 'Niou' started playing tennis against two other tennis members. They were a team? How could Aniki work with 'that'? Aniki was the epitome of order and respectability. 'That' was the essence of disorder and disrespectability. Watching their play, Ikeda knew they were good. How? For the rest of the practice Ikeda watched their actions. The way 'Niou' paraded around the courts, did nothing to disprove Ikeda's earlier conclusions, in fact, it justified his opinion.

Two hours passed in a blur, Ikeda having watched his Aniki and Niou. They almost acted as friends, but that was crazy, since when did Aniki allow that? Kaede had finished her homework in an hour and a half, joining him in watching the practices. So they were both surprised when he came up the bleachers before them, having showered and changed. Getting up, Kaede yawned. She pointed at Niou down below.

"Isn't he going to leave?"

Aniki followed her hand, watching the figure.

"Hai. He has to run laps for being late to practice. There is someone watching him to make sure he completes all his laps."

Kaede nodded, eyes widening. I stared at him curiously. The bucho wouldn't actually make him run a hundred laps, would he? Glancing at Aniki and the two figures below I decided not to ask. We all walked home. Can you guess what happened next?

As we were walking in the house, we discovered all the lights on in the house. The television was on, and Tou-san was reading the newspaper in the sofa chair. He didn't even glance up from the paper when Kaede and I stood staring at him. Finally, we took off our shoes and ran upstairs following the steps Aniki had taken several moments previously. Why were they home? What about the party? I watched Aniki open his door, bag swung over his shoulder and back stiff enter. He shut the door softly behind him. After I threw my bag on the floor I headed downstairs, Kaede had made it done right before me. As I walked to the living room I saw the table set and the food ready. Kaa-san had cooked dinner and was waiting for us to return before eating. Sitting down at the table, Tou-san came in taking his seat. No one said a word. Aniki took seven minutes before coming down the stairs and sitting at the table so we could all have dinner. The rest of the evening went by in a blanket of silence.

Here's my problem journal: What exactly was Kaa-san doing when she told us to go wait for Aniki because she and Tou-san had a party to attend? I think Aniki knows. They never planned to go to a party in the first place, they were just checking to see if their orders were obeyed. It was all one big test. If anyone of us had separated going our separate ways, we would have failed. What do you think they would have done then? Children are puppets in their eyes. Or should I say well programmed robots? Haha. Thinking back, I become more fascinated about how they would have reacted if we had ignored them. Is it worth a try? Maybe not now, I have another six years with them before I can leave. Tou-san and Kaa-san are the type to send their robots away to be 'fixed' when they show signs of malfunctioning, after all.

'Niou' this Trickster of the Rikkidai tennis club; I know I said I don't like him, but I wonder about that. There is this air of impermanence around him, a fight against routine, authority, control. Being the second child, the second son in this family I have the ability to express those qualities, which I do much to Kaa-san's and Tou-san's shame. Aniki and Kaede, the first son and the first daughter, they aren't allowed that freedom I am. Of course, Kaede is young and doesn't feel the full pressure of this yet, but already I see them putting their expectations on her, only she has founds friends outside their control to rely on. She has me to be the disappointment that lightens her imperfections.

Who does Aniki have? There was never anyone to make his faults seem minor; not that he ever displayed them. Now though, now he is making them daily. At least in our parent's eyes that is. Frankly, I and probably Kaede, would be more comfortable if Aniki should more if an interest in human things. Friends. Games. Laughter. Maybe that's why he played so well with Niou; where there is order there is chaos, and where there is chaos there is order. They filled one another's flaws. When the other team had oriented themselves to the orderly play of Aniki, Niou's erratic play would distract them. Niou has to be Aniki's hacker. I'm not sure why he is, but I hope his hacking can rewrite Aniki's program and allow him to learn free will. Then I might not have nightmares about waking up one day and realizing I had turned into Aniki. EHHHHH! Horrific thought.

Anything to Irritate the Programmers,

Ikeda

* * *

Sorry for the two and a half months to update! It won't be as long for the next one. Though February is a short month. ;-)

Yay, Niou was finally introduced. Oddly, this chapter seemed more serious than the other chapters. It wasn't supposed to turn out that way, but I think it came out well, all the same. Yes, the plan for this is to be a Platinum fic.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review.

False Sourires


	6. Guests

My Per-...Not So Perfect Brother?

* * *

Sunday.

Konnichiwa Ki-kun,

Okaa-san and Otou-san are gone. They decided to attend a brunch with Otou-san's colleagues at a golf resort. Onii-chan muttered that Otou-san was probably trying to get a promotion. Aniki chastised him for thinking so negatively. So Onii-chan left in a huff. I don't know why he attempts to act so macho; it can't be because he's so girly. _Older brothers._ ~Rolls eyes~ I'd say why couldn't I have older sisters, but apparently I already have one.

Don't worry Ki-kun. I'm not alone. Aniki is here. No, _stop_, before you say that doesn't count. You'll never guess what! He invited a friend over! **Hai**, he brought over an actual living breathing human, well I think he's human, friend over. Not just an acquaintance or a classmate for an assignment. I couldn't believe it either Ki-kun!

Ikeda is going to be so angry he missed this to go play soccer with his friends…Then again, I don't think Ikeda would like Aniki's friend. Actually, he would probably try and throw him out. Remind me not to tell Ikeda about this Ki-kun. In thirteen years, I don't think Aniki has ever brought over a friend. No way am I interfering in him discovering a social life. But it is kind of odd. I figured if Aniki ever did find a friend, he would be the quiet polite intelligent type of person too. Not…a loud, bleach haired, rude, frank guy. The complete opposite of Aniki. Hai Ki-kun, I'm sure he's Aniki's friend. I'll tell you what happened.

So Ikeda stormed off after Okaa-san and Otou-san had left. Aniki was making himself tea, having just come down stairs from finishing his homework. I was bored, so I decided to turn on the television to watch a drama. Okaa-san had forbid me from going to Rika-chan's house and I'm not talking to Keiko-chan, so Otou-san had told Aniki to watch me. Aniki agreed, but I don't think he wanted to watch me. Lately, he's been leaving the house for half the day on Sunday after he finishes his homework. Today he was stuck because of me. I felt a bit bad. Seriously, I'm ten years old. I think I can walk to a friend's house alone so my brother's don't have to watch me.

Of course, Okaa-san does not see it that way. She and Otou-san expect me to be the perfect daughter. Obedient, docile, well-mannered, educated with a perfectly cultivated appearance too! Just so they can marry me off to one of Aniki's coworker's in the future. So forbid that one of my acquaintances, _never friends in the business world_, should taint that expectation of me. When I'm sixteen I'm going to study abroad to become 'cultured', then mysteriously disappear one day and never return. I like England or France; they would get suspicious if I tried the United States.

Anyways, Aniki came into the living room and joined me in watching the drama. Peeking at him because of his uncharacteristic action, I relented.

"You can go do whatever it is you usually do, Aniki. I can take care of myself and I won't tell Okaa-san or Otou-san that you left."

He sighed looking over at me. A small frown on his lips.

"Now Kaede-chan I couldn't do that. What if you were to get injured? It is only tennis practice, so it can wait until tomorrow."

I nodded not very surprised. Why are my onii-san so insistent that I cannot watch myself? While I went back to pouting at the drama, Aniki uncharacteristically fidgeted a bit, glancing at the clock on the wall. Sighing, he had set his teacup down and regarded me before speaking.

"Would it disturb you if I invited one of my teammates over Kaede-chan?"

I had turned to look at him in shock. Aniki had never even invited one of his golf teammates over, but he was willing to invite a member of the tennis team?! Snapping my jaw shut that had dropped, I shook my head. He nodded in relief back at me, before he rose and went into the kitchen. The beep, beep of buttons being pressed came from the kitchen, and a few seconds later I could hear him speaking to someone.

"Hello, Niou-kun? Hai, I know…I will not respond to that…of course……Now that you are done ranting, may I speak?...Arigato, that is kind of you…No, I cannot tell you then…About practice, I will not be able to make it**…………………**Are you done yet?....If you are sure then………I suppose there is no reason to invite you over so we can discuss the strategy for the next tournament_**……**_Oh, you forgive me? Then I will see you in?....Hello, Niou-kun?"

The phone clicked as it was returned to the receiver. So I might have been 'eavesdropping' on Aniki's conversation Ki-kun…I was bored and had already seen the drama that was playing. It so is a good excuse! And you know you want to hear it! So short time skip later, there was a loud banging on the door. Aniki had motioned he would get it, while I was relieved Okaa-san and otou-san were gone. Otherwise, they might have sent Aniki's teammate away for being a delinquent. Forgot to tell you Ki-kun, but I'm pretty sure he has a record. Oh, stop over reacting, if Aniki is friends with him then I'm pretty sure we can trust him. _Mostly sure_. _Okay_, fifty-fifty. Don't tell Ikeda-nii I said that though! Getting back to what happened.

In strolled Aniki's friend like he owned the place, carefully examining the house, snorting.

"Heh. Figures you would live in this kind of place. **Nice, neat, neutral**. I'm going to have nightmares 'bout this place Hiroshi. Thanks a bunch."

He drawled arrogantly.

As usual Aniki wasn't rude in his response, but unusually, he did not attempt to correct his friend's rude remark. First clue they were friends.

"I am glad you like it Niou-kun."

A shrug was all he received in response, as 'Niou-kun' continued observing the house eventually catching sight of me. I really did not like the smirk that grew on his face.

"Hey squirt's here! Is mini-Hiroshi here too?"

Suddenly, I remembered him from the time we had gone to Aniki's practice. He'd given us the wrong directions. Knowing better than to offend Aniki by glaring at him, I took to giving him the blank stare Ikeda-nii hates.

"No. Onii-san had to go practice soccer."

I think his eye might have twitched. He glared at Aniki.

"Shit Hiroshi. Are your parents brain washing all of you? If she weren't a girl, I'd say she was your clone. All prissy and proper. Think I like mini-you better. Least that one reacts like a person."

Aniki frowned at him tightly.

"Please keep your language clean in front of Kaede-chan, Niou-kun. She does not need to be hearing those kind of words. Kaede-chan ignore what he just said."

I had nodded, not that surprised with Aniki's words. He and Ikeda are so weird about what I hear _or see_. One would think they would have realized by now I do go to school and listen to what other people say. Then again, it suits my interests if they think I'm innocent. This Niou could be a problem to that image though.

So Niou-san just smirked, shrugging his shoulders at Aniki.

"If mini-Hiroshi's gone why exactly can't we practice too? We almost lost to Bubblegum and Baldie in the last match. Or did you not finish some homework or other? 'So we're going to practice or Yukimura's going to murder us. _Slowly_ Hiroshi."

Scarily, Ki-kun. I don't think he was kidding. Aniki had started to rub the bridge of his nose, eyes unreadable through his impenetrable glasses as he returned Niou-san's menacing stare. I think I saw Niou-kun's fingers twitch as if he wanted to snatch off the glasses.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san had an event to attend. They told me to watch Kaede-chan, and that I was not allowed to let her go to a friend's house, so we cannot go to practice. We can practice after team practice tomorrow evening though, and at the moment, we can plan a strategy that will work against the team we play against next weekend."

'Niou-san' threw a dirty glare at me, before nodding at Aniki.

"Whatever. I blame you if Sanada kills us for Yukimura though."

Aniki had nodded.

"Understood. I will go get a notebook so we can show the strategy to Renji-san."

Finishing that sentence, Aniki went upstairs to his room. Once he was out of sight, 'Niou-san' regarded me like an ant.

"How old are you squirt?"

Yep, he was annoyed that I was the cause for his and Aniki's practice being cancelled. But I wasn't going to let him think he irritated me Ki-kun. I mean I've only been living been living with Aniki, Okaa-san and Otou-san my whole life.

"I already told Aniki that I would be fine by myself if he needed to go to practice, but he wouldn't listen to me."

That earned a blink from Niou-san that led to a snarl.

"That baka would do what he's told. Ugh! Need to work on that…"

Then he came and plopped down, sprawling out on the floor in front of the TV. Apparently my comment had made everything alright between the two of us. He glanced at the TV then turned to me. Snorting, he drawled,

"I suppose you never watch anime."

A rhetorical question, but I shook my head responding,

"Otou-san says it's unhealthy, and only promotes failure."

Another snort from him.

"This explains why you're all so booorring."

I had grimaced at him.

" 'S cause you're all forced to endure classic old-fogey stuff like novels, never experiencing the genius of shonen manga or anime. Eh. This house is like one of those creepy black and white shows where it's always the perfect houses being a cover for some sort of alien takeover or something."

"I've read manga."

I stated, irritated with his remarks. He had just stared at me disbelievingly.

"Yeah, sure squirt. Prove it."

"We aren't allowed to have manga, but Ikeda-nii likes to read it, so sometimes he brings them home. My friends like to read shoujo."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you read it if you're not allowed to have it?"

"They said we can't have it, not that we couldn't read it."

A feral grin grew on his lips. Which is creepy Ki-kun.

""Does Hiroshi read manga?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think so."

He rolled his eyes.

"Figures. So what kind do you like?"

"Shonen-ai."

I think I'd caught him off guard again. Just as he was about to say something, Aniki had stealthily appeared behind him.

"What are the two of you talking about?"

That time I clearly caught suspicion in his voice. Niou-san smirked.

"Books."

"I am sure."

Evidently, he didn't believe Niou-san.

"I think we should sit in the kitchen so Kaede-chan can watch her drama."

I shrugged as Niou-san winked at me. Aniki frowned a bit at my action.

"Ah…trying to get me in a room alone…just the two of us….Hiro-chan…Why didn't you just ask sooner?"

I couldn't help but wonder if Niou-kun read shonen-ai too, but I shrugged it off. Too fluffy for him. I decided he probably read something like 'yaoi' like the collection Keiko-chan has. One of these days I really need to try it. Ikeda-nii is a baka Ki-kun. There's no reason I can't read it.

I think I must have looked surprised Ki-kun, because Aniki sighed and told me to ignore 'Niou-kun' while fidgeting with his glasses. They moved into the kitchen, Niou-san smirking and Aniki staring at him with irritation. After they went in there I watched the drama a little while longer before I became to bored, so I decided to come talk to you, Ki-kun. I was contemplating doing my homework, but decided to wait until later. Hearing Aniki and Niou-san's voices as they left the kitchen, I came down stairs. Niou-san was grinning maniacally from the foot of the stairs. I felt like a mouse being chased by a wily cat from the comedies Otou-san likes to watch. If Aniki hadn't been standing behind him grimacing, I think I might have ran back to my room.

"Hey squirt! Get your coat and shoes, we're going!"

I stood still, watching him suspiciously before giving Aniki a questioning glance.

"Aniki?"

Aniki came out from behind Niou-san and started climbing the stairs up to me.

"Gomenasai Kaede-chan. Niou-kun and I are really in need of practice for next week's match, so I decided to go practice. But I am not going to leave you alone, so I was hoping you would come with us. You can bring some homework or a book to read if you think you will be bored."

Nodding, I watched Aniki continue climbing the stairs going to get his equipment, before turning to look at Niou-san. He was staring at me very seriously.

"There will be no homework being done on this outing, got that squirt?"

I nodded hurriedly, glad that you didn't count Ki-kun.

"At least you're not as goodie-two- shoes as Hiroshi. There's hope for you yet. Start acting like a munchkin already."

Staring blankly at him, I think I should be glad Aniki started to come down the stairs. I finished hopping down and went to slip on my shoes while Niou-san glared at Aniki.

"You- Yagyuu Hiroshi- are a bad example to your siblings."

That has to be the first time anyone has ever said that to Aniki. But I can't help but agree a little. Sometimes Aniki is a bit to perfect.

It shows you how well they knew each other that Aniki didn't ask what he was talking about. We preceded to go out, with me trailing doggedly behind Niou-san and Aniki. One thing is for sure Ki-kun, I have no idea how Niou-san became Aniki's friend. He is loud, energetic and the touchy feely type who is always hanging onto someone, Aniki in this case, or gesturing crazily as he spoke. And he is so rude. Prone to spewing out curses and insults to every passerby. On several occasions, Aniki told him to behave and stop cursing in front of me, but it would only deter him for a moment. As soon as we reached the tennis courts Niou-san snatched an open court while Aniki found an open bench for me to sit at where I would still be in his line of vision.

Over protective Onii-san! And don't you go agreeing with them Ki-kun!

As Aniki went to warm up, Niou-san came and dropped his bag near me pulling out his rackets, and pulled out a…Book!

"Hey squirt, why don't you try this."

He tossed the book to me, and I realized that it was actually a manga I hadn't read before. It's called "Boy Princess". It seems really girly from the colors all over it. I wonder why he was reading it…I set it down to watch Aniki and Niou-san practice. Golf and soccer are both clear to me, but I don't understand tennis as well. From the way they played, I could tell they are good though. Niou-san won the first game, but surprisingly he didn't rub it in Aniki's face like I assumed he would. Instead he just told Aniki how to do better. Then they challenged two other people to a match, which was when I decided to talk to you Ki-kun.

The two-on-two game isn't nearly as interesting. Niou-san and Aniki aren't even trying. I think I'll read the manga Niou-san handed me, so I'll talk to you later Ki-kun. Don't miss me too much!

Ikeda-nii never finds out about Aniki's friend or I'll know you told,

Kaede

* * *

Finally Another Chapter!

So Sorry For Not Posting! I Really Didn't Expect It To Be More Than Two Months…

Aren't you glad you ignored the chapter title?

I hope this chapter was worth it. Back in the first chapter I mentioned I might try out a different point of view, and I finally found a place to fit it in. Plus I was stuck on what to do with Ikeda next, so I decided Kaede's POV would be easier. I think I'll do one more chapter with a different POV then Ikeda, before I get back to him.

Note:

Kaede kept referring to Ki-kun which is her diary, I decided she would be the type to name her diary. Just in case you were wondering who Ki-kun was. But who knows, I might bring Ki-kun back as a pen pal…

Twilight Zone was my focus when Niou commented that "T_his house is like one of those creepy black and white shows where it's always the perfect houses being a cover for some sort of alien takeover or something_."

I am working on the next chapter so I will definitely try to have it up before the end of the month.

Thanks For Reading,

False Sourires


	7. Books

**My Per-… Not So Prefect Brother?**

* * *

Day 14 of the year school will kill me.

Journal!

_My life sucks_…

Rikkidai is a pain. One of the most elite junior high schools in the area and, of course, I have to attend the said school. Just like my esteemed Aniki. _Figures_. Ugh. Anyways, his most elite 'perfectness', _my personal moniker for him_, is there finishing up his third year, once again leaving me in his shadow. As if six years of elementary school wasn't enough. If it weren't for the fact that I love soccer and refuse to give it up, I would have attempted to enter a different school. 'Course it wouldn't have made that much a difference as Aniki is apparently known throughout all the schools in the region.

Everyone knows Rikkidai has the strictest, most elite sports regime in the Kanagawa prefecture if not the entire country. Not to mention, Tou-san and Kaa-san would have disowned me or had me brainwashed if I hadn't attended. _Note that I would have accepted the former, but I was to suspicious of the latter occurring. _Of course, no one told me Rikkidai's pet sports club is the tennis team. How does that even make sense? Soccer, hai. Baseball, hai. Kendo, hai…but tennis? Apparently, the tennis team has won the nationals two years in a row and they are going for their third win. Not sure how exactly they expect to do that when their prodigious bucho is diseased.

The team takes it very seriously though. Aniki is at practice for at least five hours after school each day, and forget about being home on the weekends. A few times he has even bunked at a teammate's place. Don't even get me started on how after fourteen years he _now_ decides to try and gain 'companions'. It would have been hilarious if it hadn't been so shocking the first time he called Kaa-san at ten o'clock at night, and informed her that he would be staying over at another person's house. Tou-san and she were so shocked they didn't even protest, except to ask him if he had his homework done and his uniform for the next day ironed. He told them that he had both with him and that he'd be home after nine the next night.

Kaa-san hasn't complained too much since his grades are still impeccable. Last conference with the sensei and none of them could stop praising his maturity or his manners, going so far as to say he was the model student for even their most disreputable student. They assured Tou-san that between Aniki's excellent marks and performance as a regular in the tennis club, Hiroshi is a shoe in for any high school in the nation. After that, if it wasn't for the hours he spends practicing, Kaa-san and Tou-san would have stopped bugging him altogether on the subject of tennis. Now the two of them expect me to up my grade point average, as school is even more important since I have to follow in Aniki's footsteps and earn myself entrance into a top high school too. There isn't any doubt Aniki will enter an elite high school, while Tou-san and Kaa-san grudgingly admit I could only make it into a top, not _elite_, high school. See how condescending they are? Can't even be completely insulted by it because I don't want to be like him. Who wants to be a creepy android?

Surviving Rikkidai is all about how much you can achieve and continue to achieve at a higher rate as you rise in seniority. You're branded as a loser if you fail. A school based on that simple principle is hell. One would think the rule would apply only to sports, but no, even academic wise they employ a harsh hierarchal system based off of grades and performance. Therefore the school officials decided they should create a rigorous, ~_migraine~,_ course for individual subjects, plus a mandatory cram class after club practices. As if Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't push me into tutoring when they discovered I was going to receive B. Now I'll have to deal with them and my sensei's if my class average fluctuates down by .03 percent. School policy dictates weekend cram classes be assigned if your percentage goes down.

Proof enough that Aniki is robotic. Pfft. Straight A's, daily cram classes, seven to eight hours of tennis practice a day and an extra cram class three days a week that's mandatory for all third years. All that and he still manages to be the perfect mild mannered **gentleman** who helps anyone that asks with their homework. Ugh! I didn't even tell you that he's earned himself the title of the 'Gentleman' at Rikkidai because of his behavior. It's so embarrassing. What kind of kid wants to be dubbed a gentleman? The word is so _old_. Not cool at all.

For everybody's sake I hope Aniki is an android. 'Cause if he's not, he'll most likely turn into one of those creepy serial killers hiding under the guise of a middle management employee like in those American films. If he hasn't already become a killer….

Okay seriously journal, the hairs on my arms are standing up straight. Scratch what I just said. Aniki isn't allowed to be a psychopathic murder until I'm in college and can escape the family. Anyways, there's no way he has the time to plan a killing let alone murder anyone, unless he plans it in his sleep….

So Kaede's being a giggly know-it-all girly girl. I always knew the day would come when she'd shed her overly polite observant quiet self and let those fangirl friends of hers corrupt her, but I didn't think it would be this soon. This new side of her has been coming out for the last few weeks without any evidence to the reason, until earlier this week. Being the bookworm she is, Kaede has been going around reading classic romanticized novels and such. Ehck. For some reason, she kept giggling as she was reading them, so I got curious. I'm pretty sure romantic novels aren't supposed to be funny. Adding fuel to my suspicions was Aniki.

One day, he was peering over at her, scrutinizing the book. When she looked up at his eyeless glasses, he raised an eyebrow. Kaede frowned a bit then proceeded to blush a little. Aniki asked her if she was supposed to be reading the book. Her response was to snap the book shut and run upstairs to her room. Aniki continued to gaze at the spot where she'd just been, before he got up and put his tea in the sink. Crisply he walked back a few steps and picked up the phone and dialed a number. His back perfectly straight to my sight he waited for the person on the other line to pick up the phone. A clack, clack, clack brought my eyes down to Aniki's tapping foot. It had to have been a glitch; Aniki rarely shows those kinds of ticks. I could tell when someone on the other line picked up because his shoulders stiffened in a straight line. Oddly, Aniki didn't utter a polite hello as usual. As if he were irritated and well acquainted with the person on the other end.

"Niou-kun, exactly what kind of book did you loan to Kaede-chan?"

Kun? Aniki addressed someone besides me with Kun! I've never heard Aniki use those kinds of familiarities with anyone before! Especially classmates. I might have spit the tea I was drinking out…

"No Niou-kun, I am not insinuating that you were intentionally corrupting my imouto. I am directly accusing you of doing such a thing."

I couldn't seem to figure out how to shut my gapping mouth.

"I am sure that you are heartbroken at my accusations. Do not bring such material to our practice match tomorrow. Kaede-chan is only in elementary school. No, I am positive that he would not appreciate the material either. Please keep your indecent hobbies to yourself Niou-kun."

Why would Aniki know someone who has lewd hobbies? I doubt he even really knows what the term means.

"HAI, Niou-kun. I especially have no interest in _that_."

A clack filled the air as Aniki hung the phone up. He hung the phone up. A rude gesture. From Aniki. Then he turned and briskly walked out the room with what looked like a light flush. Three thoughts were running through my head: Aniki was rude, Aniki blushed and who the heck was this Niou-kun?

Niou. I recognize the name, but I can't seem to place it. It gives me a bad feeling as if I should know it. Seems I'm going to have to look into it. He has to be a member of the tennis team if Aniki was planning on practicing with him. Eh. That doesn't bode well since all the tennis team members are bonkers. I am not kidding journal, everyone at Rikkidai admits they have the strangest idiosyncrasies. Can you guess what Aniki's is? But that doesn't explain how Kaede seems to know this Niou. Then again, I have no idea what she's been up to lately. I'm usually gone all day Sunday for practice and to hang with my friends, and I stay late after school for cram classes and soccer practice the rest of the week.

I figured she did what she usually did and hung out with her friends or stayed at home. Then I learned that Kaa-san was irritated with some of Kaede's friends and had forbid her from going to their houses. Tou-san's coworkers are in the midst of their seasonal parties, so he and Kaa-san have been out on Sundays to parties leaving Kaede at home. Meaning Aniki has to have been watching her if I haven't. Which would explain why she lately seems to have been warmer to Aniki than usual. Not why this Niou-kun seems to have been corrupting her with lewd reading material. It had better not be shonen-ai or yaoi; I told her there was no way she was allowed to read that trash.

Niou-kun is a guy though. No guy would read yaoi. Not if they are right in the head. Or gay. Gentlemanly as Aniki might be to even befriend a gay guy, I doubt he would agree to be partners with one. Maybe he would, but not a rude suggestive guy. Aniki just doesn't get that kind of perverted stuff. Though if he doesn't, why did he run out of the room blushing? And why did he chastise Kaede for reading things she shouldn't be? You don't think Aniki reads detailed romance novels, do you?

Until Next Time Journal. I plan to solve this puzzle.

Suspicious Acts Are Going On,

Ikeda

* * *

_Revised:5-20-12_

Sorry for the wait!

Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Thanks for Reading.

Please Review,

False Sourires.


	8. Chats

**My P-…Not so Perfect Brother**

* * *

**Chat Open.**

**Rockergrl88**: Meiko, what's up? Parents let up on the prison sentence yet?

**Direngreylvr**: No. Wish I had your parents. They didn't even realize you ditched two days of school to go to that concert did they?

**Rockergrl88**: Lol. MY Parents? They were upset I didn't stay gone. 'Cept Kaa-san harassed me for not cooking dinner for Tou-san.

**Direngreylvr**: Srsly? That's harsh. What about your outo?

**Rockergrl88**: *Snort* Yeah, _he_ noticed. Told me it was about time I got back. He was sick of being the 'center of attention'.

**Direngreylvr**: No way. The 'Trickster' not wanting to be the center of attention? He sick or something? No wait, was he dumped?

**Rockergrl88**: _Please_ tell me you haven't started calling him that too! I swear that's all I hear at school all day. Why did the brat have to go to my high school? After junior high I was sure he was going to drop out!

**Direngreylvr**: Lol. That's what you get for being a big sib. Me…I enjoy being the baby.

**Rockergrl88**: Be glad that your parents won't let me in. Otherwise I'd have to come over and hurt you. So unfair you get the house to yourself! Just gotta finish this year, and I can go to college in Tokyo.

**Rockergrl88**: Anyways, Masaharu was just being a brat. I'm sure he was home just long enough to sleep. Tennis is his life. 'Sides annoying me that is. And the smug brat looked healthy enough to me, reading ecchi across the table from his 'boyfriend'. Actually, my visit with Yagyuu was the best part of coming home. I swear if Masaharu doesn't get the balls to ask him out soon, I'm going to slap him when he comes home moping about being left alone one of these times.

**Direngeylvr**: Sors Sora. Masaharu-kun srsly hasn't asked Yagyuu-kun out yet? I thought he'd been harassing him for two years now. Of course, if he's stupid enough to read ecchi in front of Yagyuu-kun instead of asking him to try it, I guess he deserves it. Maybe you're wrong and he isn't gay.

**Rockergrl88**: Keep dreaming. I've seen the stack of yaoi and shounen-ai he keeps hidden in his room. The only reason he was reading ecchi instead of yaoi was because Tou-san doesn't tolerate that stuff. Masaharu would be kicked out in a second if Tou-san ever found out he was gay. Ironically, even my parents love Yagyuu though. Apparently they always wanted Masaharu and me to be as studious and obedient as he is.

**Direngreylvr**: A girl can dream can't she? X-) You both got into Rikkidai didn't you? With no help from them. Though they're completely right about that obedient thing…lol…The principals at all your schools knew you both by name. Weren't you even on first name basis with your elementary principal?

**Rockergrl88**: Not even thirty yet, and you're already prowling for younger men. And no a girl can't dream when the guy is my annoying outo. Yuck. Shhh…don't tell them that…I have five hundred yen saying they don't know what school we attend, or its reputation. By the time Masaharu was out of elementary school, I may have been on a first name basis with Hideki-kun. What's it to you?

**Direngreylvr**: Such an overprotective nee-san you are. Always knew you were lying when you said you'd be glad to be rid of him. Unless you just want Yagyuu-kun for in-law that much…Not trying to steal him from your own outo are you Sora? Hmmm… I can see it now. Masaharu-kun comes home one day to see you having an affair with his crush in the kitchen, and a love triangle begins. Tsk, tsk Sora.

**Rockergrl88**: There's something wrong with you. Srsly. I'm trying to remember why I'm friends with a rabid fangirl. You do know Yagyuu is known as the 'Gentleman'? Meaning he'd never cheat on Masaharu. My outo on the other hand…Unlike you, I prefer older mature men Meiko.

**Direngreylvr**: Uh huh. Like you never thought of it before. All I ever hear is Yagyuu this Yagyuu that. From what I gather Yagyuu acts much older than his age, and is more mature than any of those college guys you dated. Would Hideki be one of these older 'mature' men my dear Sora-chan?

**Direngreylvr**: Don't even get me started on the nickname 'Gentleman". There is no way he can be a gentleman all the time. The manners and friendliness are probably all a cover, and underneath it he is a rebellious moody guy and his only way to release all his tension is through illicit secretive affairs full of raunchy love making…No wonder Masaharu-kun has a crush on him. Sounds like his type. Are you sure they aren't together?

**Rockergrl88**: Meiko….Cut it with the romance novels, manga, shows …whatever it is you get that stuff from. _Immediately_. Yagyuu is a Gentleman, and would never do that. That's just your twisted imagination. No, I never had an affair with Hideki-kun, and never plan to. He's permanently terrified of our family….And thanks so much for putting the picture of Masaharu and Yagyuu-kun having gay sex in my head.

**Direngreylvr**: Oh c'mon. We both know you're the one who started Masaharu-kun's yaoi collection. And I know I've seen you at school reading one you 'borrowed' from him. So I doubt the image is so bad. Actually could you ask Masaharu-kun for a tape if they ever do get together?

**Rockergrl88**: You are so dead.

**Direngreylvr**: I 3 u 2 honey.

**Rockergrl88**: Ugh. Never mind, I won't waste my time trying to get rid of you. Too much effort to train a new best friend. But stop talking bad about my future in law. Masaharu is so much calmer now that Yagyuu is around. He pays attention to what he does, and I think he might even be considering his future now. Before…he was so reckless, and he didn't care about anything. Figured I'd get a call from the police one night…

**Direngreylv**r: I know. I remember when he wouldn't come home for nights on end, and you'd get worried because you didn't know where he was. And then it seemed like you were always visiting the Principal at the junior high because he'd done something or other. Actually, I even remember when you freaked out in Second Year because you hadn't been called to talk to the Principal in a month. After that Masaharu-kun introduced you to Yagyuu-kun. You thought he was a yakuza's son.

**Rockergrl88**: What? I always figured Masaharu would find his way to the yakuza some way or other. And then he brings home Yagyuu who is so tidy and proper. There was no reason for me to think he wasn't a part of some yakuza group or other. He looked like their boss or lawyer or something.

**Direngreylvr**: Uh huh. And you have the nerve to call me delusional.

**Rockergrl88**: You are. At least my thoughts are based in reality.

**Direngreylvr**: Fine. I'll ask Masaharu-kun at school. He'll tell me the truth. It's been a while since I scoped out the tennis courts anyways.

**Rockergrl88**: You just want to hit on underage boys. And don't you dare ask that in front of Yagyuu-kun. He'll be mortified.

**Direngreylvr**: Now I have to go.

**Rockergrl88**: Meiko!

**Direngreylvr**: You can come too! We both know you want to get pictures of Masaharu-kun blushing. This would be the perfect chance.

**Rockergrl88**: Fine. But if Yagyuu refuses to date my outo because of this, you're dead.

**Direngreylvr**: Yeah, Yeah. I know.

* * *

_Revised: 5-20-12_

The chapters are a lot shorter when there are no actions to put in. So this chapter was from the viewpoint of Niou's older sister. Thought I would experiment with the style of this chapter so I made it into an internet chat this time. I hope everyone had fun with Sora and Meiko's personalities, I had fun writing them. They're a lot different from Ikeda's or Kaede's viewpoints. Another time skip has occurred and Niou and Yagyuu are now in high school if you didn't catch that.

****Edit**** Thanks to everyone who informed me of my mistake. Highly embarrassed about that.

If you want a follow up chapter to Meiko asking Niou her question, all you have to do is click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen and tell me.

Thanks For Reading,

False Sourires


	9. Enlightenment

**My P-…Not So Perfect Brother**

* * *

**Chat Open.**

**Direngreylvr**: Sora you on?

**Rockergrl88**: Yeah.

**Direngreylvr**: What happened?

**Rockergrl88**: …You were there…

**Direngreylvr**: But not after you blackmailed the bucho to leave us alone for disturbing their 'oh so serious' practice, and Toyuba-san called the principal on us. What internet videos do you have of Nakamura-kun anyway? He's supposed to be clean.

**Rockergrl88**: Just because the baka acts all high and mighty doesn't mean he doesn't have his own closet full of dolls…I mean skeletons. Besides he was going to interfere with your craziness, so I thought he should go away and do whatever he needed to….Now I just need some dirt on that rat Toyuba. Can't believe he called the principal on us.

**Direngreylvr**: Get him later. I know his girlfriend. What happened?

**Rockergrl88**: You chickened out and left before the principal could catch you.

**Direngreylvr**: Hey, I'm still grounded! I can't afford to get anymore trouble, or I won't see daylight until college starts.

**Rockergrl88**: That's your family's problem. And we both know the daylight is less of a concern for you than all the cute boys you'll miss out on.

**Direngreylvr**: Some friend you are…So what happened? Toyuba-san interrupted us before the good stuff. Masaharu-kun was going to say something epic I know it.

**Rockergrl88**: Fine. I'll tell you. But only because of what happened. Which I have no doubt is thanks to you.

**Direngreylver**: I have no doubt you were entertained, so you're welcome.

**Rockergrl88**: Whatever. I really don't know that much after the Principal dragged me to the front office. Yagyuu was looking oddly at Masaharu. My outo just gave him a grin back, and looked like he was going to say something, until the principal came to interrupt the fun. But I know I saw Yagyuu fidgeting when I left, like he was nervous. By the way, I have after school cleaning all week because of you.

**Direngreylvr**: EH. I'll try and help out... Actually, make Toyuba-san do it. So what happened when you got home? Masaharu-kun got home. You're still talking to me, so I assume he and Yagyuu-kun didn't break it off.

**Rockergrl88**: No thanks to you. Did you really have to ask in front of the team? I thought I told you not to. And I think I will have the rat do it.

**Direngreylvr**: Hey. You were the one complaining that your outo didn't have the guts to ask his crush out. I just pushed him into telling his crush his feelings.

**Rockergrl88**: Sorry to tell you, but your master plan didn't work out. Though they're still on speaking terms to my disbelief. Masaharu is sporting a black eye, and I have this eerie feeling that Yagyuu caused it.

**Direngreylvr**: Again…WHAT HAPPENED?

**Rockergrl88**: Stop being so excitable. So after cleaning the cafeteria, thank you very much,_ again_, I got home. Masaharu wasn't there yet. Either were the 'rents. I made dinner, which I was enjoying all by myself, when the door opened and outo walked in. I didn't catch what he and Yagyuu were talking about, but I know they were complaining about this afternoon, or tennis practice. Anyways, when they got in Masaharu glared at me before rushing to dish himself up the dinner I made. Ungrateful brat. Wasn't until I greeted Yagyuu that I realized Masaharu had a black eye. And you know I had to tease him a _tiny bit_ about that, before I asked where he got it. His response was to glance sharply at Yagyuu who was busy cleaning his glasses, gulp, and start stuffing his mouth again.

**Rockergrl88**: By the way, Yagyuu is really cute without his glasses. I need to catch a picture one of these times. You'd appreciate it with your fangirling ways.

**Direngreylvr**: Knew you had thing for your outo's crush. And do get me the pic. Make that pics. Now continue!

**Rockergrl88**: Dream on, I just like admiring good looking guys. And I'm getting to it o impatient one.

**Direngreylvr**: **:-p**

**Rockergrl88**: Like I was saying, Masaharu was stuffing his mouth, and Yagyuu was finishing cleaning his glasses. So I did that stare thing you do to the guys you're fangirling, not the cute one more the zombie stalker one, and after a few seconds Yagyuu looked up at me. Masaharu was too busy choking in the kitchen to interrupt us. I repeated the question to Yagyuu. It took him a few moments to answer because he'd folded his arms over his chest and was busy 'staring' at the kitchen where Masaharu was. Guess he still hasn't spent enough time around us to drop the gentlemanly persona and glare. Just a few a few more years and I think we can get him to do it. But anyways, Yagyuu kept staring at the kitchen, but his lips twitched a little. See the corruption has already infected him a bit. He finally answered. Said outo had been telling lies about people again and word had gotten to them through some acquaintances of his, and they'd felt the need to inform outo of their displeasure. Yagyuu seemed to think Masaharu was pretty lucky to only have one black eye.

**Direngreylvr**: Who was he telling rumors about now? The soccer team?

**Rockergrl88**: …we are not friends…

**Direngreylvr**: What? All I want to know is who he's spreading rumors about? You said Yagyuu-kun told you that some acquaintances of Masaharu-kun's informed s-….oh….

**Rockergrl88**: How exactly did you make it into Rikkidai?

**Direngreylvr**: Shut up.

**Rockergrl88**: Reality hurts hon.

**Direngreylvr**: Obviously. Guess your Yagyuu-kun isn't the 'Gentleman' everyone says he. Which answers the question I was trying to ask all along.

**Rockergrl88**: No it doesn't. Stop insulting my future in-law. And I never said Yagyuu was the one who hit him. Plus, you couldn't trust any answer Masaharu would have given you this afternoon.

**Direngreylvr**: But you think he did it, and that's what counts. And if Yagyuu-kun did hit Masaharu-kun, maybe the answer would have been true. We'll never know now, unless he spilled when he got home.

**Rockergrl88**: Masaharu didn't confess to anything. He did tell me to keep my annoying fangirl friends that were trying to get him in trouble with his doubles partner far, far away. That means you Meiko. In case you didn't get it.

**Direngreylvr**: Haha.

**Rockergrl88**: I know. As for those two, they were acting weird today. I don't have any proof yet, but I have this crazy theory…

**Direngreylvr**: What? I didn't notice anything different…'Cept it was weird Masaharu-kun didn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if Yagyuu-kun was a kinky dominant in bed. Even if I did ask it in front of Yagyuu-kun.

**Rockergrl88**: Still can't believe you asked that in front of Yagyuu. I know you wanted to see him blush or something, but really...no wonder Masaharu has a black eye. The rest of the team I can see you popping the question in front of, but not Yagyuu. He's really to proper…Did you see the way Sanada-kun blushed and turned away after you said that?

**Direngreylvr**: What? If he had a reaction that wasn't normal, we'd know the 'Gentleman' was only a title. Actually, I could swear I saw him smirk for a second before he covered his mouth with his hand, and his coughing sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Highly suspicious. Sanada-kun…he's the one that was glaring at us for disturbing the team? Yeah, he was pretty adorable with that blush. Very buff too. Though the one with the long wavy hair was really cute, he was the one hiding his laughter behind his hand.

**Rockergrl88**: That's what I meant about them acting odd. Masaharu might have been startled for a moment after you asked, but he should have just smirked and gave you some smart-ass retort. He didn't. Instead he snapped his head to stare at Yagyuu-kun, and I could swear he was flushing. And I know that he glared at Yagyuu-kun before he returned his attention back to you. That wasn't his normal smirk either. Seemed forced….And that was Yukimura-kun, he was the bucho of Rikkidai when they were in the junior high section. Got a call from him an hour ago. He was curious about Nakamura-kun's doll collection too.

**Direngreylvr**: I need to start going to these tennis games. The members are all really hot. Even if some of them have your predilection for blackmailing people. So what do you think is up? I really hadn't expected him to take so long. But I didn't notice anything off about his smirk.

**Rockergrl88**: Nah, I know my outo's irritating smirks, and that wasn't it. And Yagyuu was sitting up a little too straight, like he was interested in what Masaharu was going to say. Yukimura-kun was too. And Masaharu never stumbles over words when he's being a smart aleck. He even licked his lips before he smirked at you. And it's not that I like blackmailing people, it's just useful when they're trying to get me in trouble.

**Direngreylvr**: Sure. I believe that. Nothing to do with you just plain disliking certain people. Gotta admit I was also expecting something saucier than his "Well, you know a Gentleman never kisses and tells". Thought I could get a better response when I told him he was a 'Trickster' not a 'Gentleman', but that stupid Toyuba-san interrupted us before he could answer.

**Rockergrl88**: Well, for whatever reason, Masaharu was determined not to answer you, so his response would have just gone back at you. If that was really Masaharu that is…

**Direngreylvr**: Fifteen years and you still can't identify your brother from any other guy in Japan? Always knew your family wasn't that close, but Sora-chan, that's just bad.

**Rockergrl88**: You are just too funny Meiko-chan… Don't quit your day job to be a comedian.

**Direngreylvr**: You mean being a fulltime student? As if I could. Fine…tell me your reservations.

**Rockergrl88**: It's just this afternoon…and a couple other incidents. Did I tell you I found a pair of non-prescription glasses when I was 'cleaning' Masaharu's room? There was also that wig incident…

**Direngreylvr**: No. You didn't tell me about the glasses, but I remember when you found the wig and thought Masaharu-kun was doing his 'impressions' of people again.

**Rockergrl88**: Well, I just found them while Masaharu disappeared after our concert getaway. But I was talking to Yukimura-kun this evening, and we got to chatting about this afternoon. He mentioned that he'd never seen Yagyuu blush so hard, but I don't remember him blushing. Just what you said, him coughing and hiding a smile. Masaharu, on the other hand, did blush. And then after Yukimura-kun hung up, I thought about it…That wig was the same hue as Yagyuu's hair, the glasses looked identical to Yagyuu's, there was the weird interaction between them this afternoon, the time I caught Masaharu practicing how he spoke, the time I teased him about how he was walking, and the fact that Yagyuu and Masaharu have similar body figures…

**Direngreylvr**: What? You don't think Masaharu-kun is going around and impersonating Yagyuu-kun, do you?

**Rockergrl88**: …Like I said it's just a theory. Tomorrow I think I'll stalk the tennis club members while Toyuba does my cleaning for me…

**Direngreylvr**: Gotta say Sora…think your idea's a little crazy, but tell me what you find out…I want pics if they are impersonating each other. Oh, and you have something on Toyuba-san now?

**Rockergrl88**: No, but I will be the end of school tomorrow. And what are you willing to offer me for said pics…?

* * *

_Revised: 5-20-12_

Alas, not as funny as I intended. Harder when the scene isn't being written, just the perspectives on the scene. But it was an update within two weeks. If weren't for the holiday, I would have had it up sooner.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said they wanted this second chapter! And a special thanks to those that pointed out my mistake in the last chapter, I fixed it now. -_-'

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires.


	10. Bonus:The Meeting

**My P-...Not So Perfect Brother?**

_**Meeting of a Trickster and a Gentleman**_

* * *

Principal Hideki,

I realize that you have a close personal relationship with the Niou family, but that doesn't mean I care to share that relationship. In the future please deal with Sora-chan and Masaharu-kun yourself. My usage of familiar honorifics does not mean that they consider me a friendly figure. Indeed Sora-chan insisted that I inform you that she will be having words with you later on your cold attitude towards them. She was quite incensed, though Masaharu-kun seemed amused. Good luck with that sir, I am sure you will need it.

In regards to the reason why you sent Masaharu-kun to me, I think I have several proposals that will work. My first suggestion is that you transfer him to a delinquent facility and clear our hands of him. Having met with Sora-chan, I doubt that this situation will occur. If anything it would likely only make him act out worse than he already does. The second proposal was to take away an activity that Masaharu-kun enjoys until he can improve his behavior. Going through his records I found that he participates in the tennis club, and is a regular on the team. After finding this information I contacted the tennis sponsor and informed him of the situation. All I received in response was a bunch of affirmations to all of Masaharu's transgressions, but no actual confirmation that he would enforce the punishment. In the meantime I happened upon another solution to Masaharu's behavior. This would be an experiment, and I am unsure how well it would work, but if it succeeded it would solve two problems at once.

If you remember when I did the annual counseling sessions for all the students earlier this year I noted concern for one of our best students. At the time you told me that it wasn't that big of a concern. Well it might not be a problem now; I still think it would be best to address it earlier than later. My plan would require that they both be introduced to one another and Masaharu-kun would receive 'tutoring' lessons. The tutoring would be more about improving Masaharu-kun's general behavior than his grades. The 'tutoring' would be reciprocated, as Masaharu-kun does not lack personal skills and seems to hold several friendships among his year mates. Something that our Gentleman lacks I would add. Please do not be too quick to dismiss this suggestion.

The decision of how to improve Masaharu-kun's behavior is up to you Hideki. I recommend his removal from the team until his behavior improves, but if that does not meet your approval you should consider the 'tutoring'.

Sincerely,

Counselor Nase

P.S. - In the middle of typing this letter I had an interruption from some of the second year tennis members. There is no question in mind why Masaharu-kun does so well in the tennis team anymore. You really need to get a hold of those mon...- boisterous students Hideki. They were quite eager to know why Masaharu-kun might be leaving the team, and emphatically stressed that they thought removing him from the team was the wrong idea. Yukimura-kun would like me to add that he is not familiar with the suggested tutor, but he is sure that Masaharu-kun would be quite eager to improve his grades. In my opinion the tutoring sessions would be for the best. Also, don't ever let Sora-chan and Yukimura-kun meet Hideki. They share too many personality traits…and hobbies.

* * *

Counselor Nase,

In the future I think Sora would have no issue with you standing in for me when I am away. She didn't think you were too hopeless. On another note, was there a reason you felt the need to tell her I was at the school the entire time you were talking with her and Masaharu? There was no need for them to be informed of that Nase.

I am tempted to call Sora and tell her that the two of you are going to brainstorm ideas to improve Masaharu's behavior together. Why would you ever suggest that I put Yagyuu-kun with Masaharu? Knowing Masaharu he will corrupt one of our best students. No one has managed to curb the Niou family's deviant tendencies. No one Nase. Yagyuu-kun socializes well-enough despite your worries about his lack of close friendships. He is far from being a shut in. I would prefer they never interact with one another.

Unfortunately, Seiichi-kun was quite taken with your 'genius' idea. Do not concern yourself about how to get Masaharu to attend these lessons. Seiichi-kun is willing to escort Masaharu to the tutoring appointments, and is quite eager to meet Yagyuu-kun. Let me inform you now Nase, if Yagyuu leaves Rikkidai before his third graduation or loses his Gentleman status in that time, you will be on first name basis with all the deviants in this school. The reason I don't discipline the tennis members is because they are true men of Rikkidai. Introducing Sora and Seiichi-kun was never entertained. I know true Rikkidai souls when I see them Nase.

Good Luck with your plans,

Principal Hideki

* * *

Yanagi's Notebook: _Yukimura Seiichi_

Seiichi is quite annoyed with the disruption to practice because of the particular attempts by Counselor Nase to limit the Trickster behavior displayed by Niou-kun. 97.4% chance it is because they are attempting to control his team. 2.6% chance it is because of the Trickster. 100% chance Yagyuu Hiroshi will disappear from Rikkidai if he attempts to interfere with Niou-kun's tennis practice. 83.74% chance Seiichi is enforcing the tutoring lessons because he knows it annoys Niou-kun. 16.26% chance because Genichirou is not annoying him with complaints of Niou-kun's pranks anymore.

* * *

Yanagi's Notebook: _Niou Masaharu_

In trouble for the numerous pranks he plays upon the staff and students. The counselor has suggested tutoring sessions with a model student to curb Niou-kun's mischievous behavior. Likelihood of plan working .3%.

* * *

Yanagi's Notebook: _Yagyuu Hiroshi_

Nickname: The Gentleman.

Clubs: Fukubucho of the golf club.

Status: Among the Top 5 scorers after Seiichi, Genichirou and myself. Interestingly he vies with Niou for fourth or fifth in several subjects.

Not enough data to determine what his influence on Niou-kun will be.

* * *

Yanagi's Report to Seiichi: _Meeting between the Gentleman and the Trickster_

Yagyuu arrived to classroom 5 minutes 32 seconds early. Niou arrived 27 minutes 23 seconds late. Tardiness was 100% meant to annoy Yagyuu-kun judging by the angles of Niou's smile, and pattern of swagger. Yagyuu sat in chair with precise posture for the 32 minutes 55 seconds. Glasses hide eyes from sight. 0% signs of irritation shown. 92.79% chance Niou was irritated by Yagyuu's lack of reaction.

**Start of Transcript**

Niou: So you're the square peg they made my tutor, Glasses?

Yagyuu: You must be Niou-san. I am Yagyuu Hiroshi. Counselor Nase said you needed tutoring in Japanese, Biology and History?

Niou: *_Snorts_*Really Hiro-chan? Last I heard it was you who needed a tutor in how not to be a teacher's pet. 'Spose I could help ya out in Deutch and adding numbers in all of that.

Yagyuu: Yes. I can see why you almost fell out of the Top Ten for Japanese with that use of grammar.

Niou: *_Sits up in annoyance._* Yes, and you did so much better in English? Almost fell out of your fifth place spot if I remember.

Yagyuu: So you do know my proper name already? I'd prefer you used it properly then. Besides fifth place was your overall rank to the last of my knowledge, Niou-san.

Niou: *_Leans forward with a mischievous interest_* So Hiro-san does have a bite huh? Better not let the sensei see that.

Yagyuu: Why am I 'tutoring' you Niou-san? Fifth place hardly requires tutoring, especially not from the fourth place student. The top three are all in the same club as you too. Would it not make the most sense for them to tutor you?

Niou: * _Leans back smirking_.* "Didn't they tell perfect little Hiro-san? You're my new babysitter. They expect you to keep me from misbehaving, and to make me into a little teacher's pet like you.

Yagyuu: I see.

Niou: *_Slowly gets up_.* No. I don't think you do. *_Leans forward over the table_.* Your beloved authority just threw you to the dogs Hiro-san. *_His left hand moves out forward_.* Good little boys don't live long among the dogs. *_Yagyuu's glasses are snatched from his face revealing amused mercury eyes._*

Yagyuu: *_Meets Niou's eyes unblinkingly_.* Neither do they survive in Rikkidai. *_His right reaches out and removes the glasses from Niou's grip as he stands up._* I suppose this speech means you expect me to bring a flea collar to our next session then? *_He smirks as he places the glasses back on his nose_.* Next time I will give you a treat if you show up when you are supposed to Niou-san. *_Yagyuu leaves the last remark until he exits the door at exactly 4:45, the end of the tutoring sessions._*

Niou: *_Leans back in his chair smirking at the departure.* _Renji you didn't tell me he would be interesting. Don't hold back on that kind of information.

**End of Transcript.**

* * *

Dear Renji,

Finish the background profile your doing on Yagyuu, and start one on the sponsor for the golf club. I am skeptical of the golf club performing to Rikkidai standards. In the meantime remind Masaharu-kun to bring Yagyuu to the courts to give him some tennis lessons. Something productive needs to come out of those 'tutoring' sessions, and I think it's time that the club gained another invincible doubles pair. Genichirou will provide any help you need.

Sincerely,

Seiichi

* * *

**Author's Note**:

No, this wasn't a figment of your imagination. It's an actual update.

Originally, I had planned on having Yagyuu lie to his parent's when he stated the golf club was disbanded, but in this chapter I had Yukimura and Yanagi blackmail the principal and the coach into ending the team. This chapter wasn't supposed to have ever been written, but I figured a bonus chapter wouldn't be remiss after my long hiatus. As I hadn't used Yagyuu's or Niou's point of view to describe their relationship before, I decided not to start in this chapter. Instead I had their first meeting occur as a plot by the counselor to get Niou to stop causing trouble. Yagyuu ended up a lot more impish then I had planned, but I figure he needs an outlet after being perfect all the time. Hopefully all the different point-of-views weren't too confusing.

Happy Valentine's Day.

~False Sourires


End file.
